


翻译 Meet The Nashtons

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Hallway Blowjob, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Returning Home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 这么多年过去后，Edward收到了来自他母亲的信，希望他能回家一趟。





	翻译 Meet The Nashtons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet The Nashtons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641701) by [daggersandribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons). 

> 感谢我的Beta Kay！！！！

亲爱的Edward，

我知道你离开家已经很久了，但是我的50岁生日和你的妹妹Eloise10岁的生日马上就要到了。虽然我很高兴你每年都在这个时候寄贺卡给我，但是我想你了Eddie，我希望你能回来。我向你保证你爸爸已经有所转变了，如果你想的话，也可以带上你的朋友一起来。

考虑一下吧。

爱你的母亲。

Ed揉了揉自己的眼睛然后将这张纸放在了一边。他的妈妈在他离开大学没多久之后就怀上了Eloise，所以他从未见过他的妹妹。

Oswald拿起了这张纸扫了几眼，尽管他和Ed在一起已经有段时间了，但除了Ed的父亲是个混蛋以及他的妈妈很会做巧克力蛋糕之外，Oswald对他的家庭还是一无所知。

“你想去吗？”Oswald问。Edward闭上了眼睛，说实话他自己也并不清楚。他现在真的已经准备好面对他的父亲了吗？或许在Oswald站在他身边的时候，可以。

“我想……是的。”Edward回答，Oswald能够感觉到他的不安。他从他的位子上站了起来，然后走到了他的伴侣身边，抬手抱住了他然后在他脸颊上留下轻轻一吻。

“这一定会非常有趣的。你可以向他们炫耀你精彩的生活。住在一座庄园里，有一份自由且高收入的工作，以及一个迷人的男友。告诉他们你现在过的有多好。”

“没了你我该怎么办？你这个小自恋狂。”Edward开起了玩笑，但是Oswald确实说到了点子上。他的童年一直生活在父亲的鄙夷与摆布之下，他曾将这些问题抛在脑后假装它们已经消失，但现在，他已经准备好面对这些问题了。

两人一起向北边行驶。他们计划在Nashton家待上三天，Oswald打算为自己订一个酒店，但是Edward的妈妈不会让他这么做的。

“Oswald，我的家人对你来说并不是一个考验，你不需要去特意了解他们的喜好”但这句话显然并不那么令人信服，因为它出自于一个在去博物馆约会前，会紧张地搜索Oswald喜欢的艺术作品的男人的口中。

“我知道。但是我想要给他们留下一个好的印象，我希望他们不会为了自己的小Eddie和一个怪胎同床共枕而感到紧张。”

“你不是怪胎，而且我也不想和别的人睡在一起。你有让我最着迷的，全世界最棒的屁股。”

Oswald脸红了。

“恭维我的话就到此为止了Nygma先生，或者说我该叫你Nashton？虽然我并不打算这么叫你，但是以防万一还是知道比较好。”Oswald询问Edward。

“嗯，用Nashton就好了。Bethany, John, 和Eloise Nashton。说真的，我挺期待和Eloise见面的。我查了查当地的报纸，看起来她似乎有费油丰富的课外活动。”虽然并没有见过自己的妹妹，但是Edward一直在关注着她。

“我就比较期待你小时候的照片了。我已经见过你现在全|裸的样子了，但我还没见过你小时候全|裸的样子。”Oswald挑逗着Edward。他希望小时候的Ed能胖些，这种胖乎乎的宝宝永远是最可爱的。

“这不可避免。我妈妈总会抓住任何机会去炫耀它们。再说了，我给她打电话的时候，她告诉我，直到今晚稍晚以前，家里都只有她和Eloise两个人，所以我想我们会有一个愉快的第一天。”

Nashton家是一座有着灰色墙壁和深灰色房顶的两层农舍。这座房子并不是Edward小时候住的那座，他希望那座房子和他那些糟糕的记忆，都被烧毁然后深埋在地下。在车道的尽头是一个白色的信箱盒，上面画着鲜花，NASHTON这几个子母被用淡蓝色的颜料写在上面，他们将车停在了车道上。

“我爱你，Ed。”当Edward的妈妈从前门跑向他时，Oswald低声对他说。

Bethany Nashton，大概五英尺九那么高，有着一头棕色的卷发，她朝着自己离家已久的孩子露出了开心的笑容，Edward从车上下来，给了他的妈妈一个拥抱。

“我的Eddie，你终于回家了！噢，我真的好想你啊，你穿着这身西装真的帅气极了，我还从来没有见过绿色的西装呢。”Bethany称赞着。当Edward离开家的时候，他还是一个穿着星战短袖和卡其色裤子的男孩，而现在，他变成了一个穿着精致昂贵西装的大人。Oswald从车上走了下来去取他们的行李。

“这位帅气的绅士又是谁？我不敢相信我还没有自我介绍，我是Bethany，或者你愿意叫我Beth也行。”

“你好女士，我是Oswald。”他和Bethany握了下手。

“妈妈，Oswald是我的……嗯，虽然这么说有些孩子气，但是我想‘男朋友’这个词是最适合描述我们之间关系的了。”Edward这样告诉他的妈妈，然后Bethany立刻给了Oswald一个拥抱。

“抱歉，但是我想我必须给你一个拥抱！Eddie以前从未带朋友回家过，更别说约会了，但是现在，他有了一个我见过穿着最体面的男友！”

Oswald从未见过如此热情的人，他朝她笑了笑。他们三人把旅行箱从车上拿下来放进屋子里，然后坐在了餐厅的桌子边。

“Ed，你知道的，这座房子不是以前的老房子了，所以你的房间已经没有了。但是我们有一间Eloise之前住过的房间。本来打算把它改成工作间的，但是我们还没有开始动手。房间里有一张双人床，我想你们能住进去，如果你们不介意房间里面的独角兽贴画的话。”Bethany低声笑了笑。Oswald这个时候离开了餐厅，Bethany轻轻地将自己的手放在了Edward的肩膀上。

“我爱你，Eddie。你知道的。”

“但是？”Edward问，他知道有些事情一定会发生。

“我对你和Oswald在一起没有任何意见，我觉得你们比布拉吉丽娜（*注：原文是Bragelina，指的是Brad Pitt(布拉德皮特)和Angelina Jolie(安吉丽娜朱莉)的cp）更可爱。但是当你爸爸在家的时候注意点。”看来他爸爸除了会家暴以外还恐同。尽管Edward已经预料到这种结果但他还是有些吃惊。

“我们可不是那种喜欢四处炫耀的人，如果我们没有接吻，你甚至都不会知道我们是弯的。”但这很明显是个谎言。Edward和Oswald两人之间时不时暧昧的眼神交汇明显地暗示了他们绝对不直。“如果这样能让我们之间少点矛盾和冲突的话，我想我会注意的。我只是非常开心能见到你和Eloise，说起来，Eloise在哪呢？”

“她现在在朋友家，不过我想她一会儿就会回来了。你会喜欢她的，她就像她哥哥一样聪明。”

Oswald回到了餐厅，Bethany注意到了他的瘸腿。

“亲爱的你还好吗？你需要热敷贴和冷敷贴吗，或者其它受伤后需要用的东西？”她问Oswald。从她的字里行间，似乎不小心暴露出Bethany时刻准备着处理她丈夫给她造成的伤害的事实。

“谢谢，我很好，我已经习惯了。”Oswald回答。

“如果不介意的话，我能问问发生了什么吗？我顺便能给你们两个带点什么喝的？我这里有橙汁，柠檬汁，苏打水和白水。”

“柠檬水就好了。至于我的腿，主要是工作原因。我从楼梯上摔了下来，然后就什么都记不得了。”Oswald说谎了，他觉得对他未来的岳母撒一个小谎比直接告诉她他差点被一把椅子打死要好得多。Bethany点了点头，然后倒了三杯柠檬水。而当Bethany转过身背对他们的时候，Oswald将一些透明的液体倒进了自己的柠檬水里。Edward瞪了一眼他。他真的寄期望于他爱喝酒的伴侣在这种充满压力的情况下能不喝酒吗？不，他当然不会，他只是没有想到Oswald会随身带着酒壶。

Bethany离开家去接Eloise了，留下独自探索房间的Oswald和将行李搬上楼的Edward。

“喔！我找到你小时候的照片了！小猫Eddie！不过我觉得你看起更像一只小狗。”Oswald的声音从楼下传来。他正看着一张Edward的照片，照片上的他一岁多一点，带着猫耳的头饰，穿着灰色的连体衣。Oswald向楼上走去。

“你就喜欢这样的，不是吗？”Edward带有暗示意味地说。

“如果你指的是你只带着项圈趴在地上？是的，我很喜欢。”Oswald回答了他，声音有些低沉。Edward笑着和他接吻。最开始的两个吻还非常的温柔，他们的嘴唇轻轻碰在了一起。过一会儿后，Oswald就被摁在了墙上，Edward的膝盖抵在他的腿上。当他感觉有什么东西抵住了他的大腿时，他忍不住哼了一下，双颊立刻飞上了红色，通常来说他并不会这么容易就兴奋起来，但是现在的某些情况让他很快就进入了状态。Edward将他的手伸进了Oswald的衣服里面。

“认真的？你没穿内衣？”Edward一边问着，一边轻轻咬着Oswald的耳垂。

“我不是很确定，啊！他们这里用什么洗衣皂。我可不想痒地难受的见你的家人。”

Edward忍不住为Oswald认真考虑过这个问题而笑了起来。虽然他并不在意就站在走廊上继续探索他的男友，但是他的妈妈和妹妹随时都可能回家。他们来到了卧室，明知道Oswald的注意糟糕透了，但Edward还是无法拒绝在印着独角兽的墙上快速来一发的建议。

“我们没有太多的时间。”Oswald低声喘了口气，拉下了自己的裤子。

“那看起来我必须搞快点了。”Edward关上了门，然后跪在了Oswald面前。他并不介意帮Oswald点小忙，毕竟Oswald在很多天早上的时候同样给他帮了点“小忙”。

Edward很少见到Oswald如此兴奋，他看着他的眼神就像是一个在沙漠中行走了几天的人突然看到了饮用水一般，充满了饥渴。

当Edward将Oswald的阝月茎放入自己嘴中的时候，他用手握住了Oswald的阝月囊，用拇指揉捏着。轻柔的啜泣声从Oswald的嘴中传来，他尝试着努力不发出太大的声音。有人或许会在他们囗交的时候进入房间的想象，比他现在正在享受某人的囗交更让他感到羞耻。而Edward正在饥渴地舔舐吞咽着，他抬头用自己暗色的眼睛凝视着Oswald。当大多数人的都喜欢闭着眼睛的时候，Edward却喜欢在这个时候看着这个承受快感的人。他爱死了看着Oswald因情欲而颤抖的脸。

“Eddie大概在楼上收拾他的房间，你会非常喜欢他的。”他们能听到Bethany正在上楼。Oswald抓住了Edward的头发，用行动告诉Edward他即将到达临界点。于是Edward加快了他运动的速度，直到Oswald用胳膊堵住了自己在高|氵朝来临时发出的呻吟。当他再次清醒过来之后，他们一起下了楼。

Edward在看见自己妹妹的时候几乎要落泪了，她比那些当地报纸上的照片里的样子要漂亮的多，有着一头夹杂着少许红发的卷曲棕发，脸上还有大大的酒窝。

“E-Eloise，”Edward开口，他突然觉得自己的嘴唇有些干涩。如果她讨厌自己怎么办？毕竟她是被一个讨厌着Edward的男人抚养长大的。

Eloise笑着抱住了他，这是个非常暖心的画面，Oswald看着他们也忍不住笑了起来。然后这个年轻的女孩注意到了他。

“噢，这是Eddie的男朋友。”Bethany向她解释。Oswald总是努力不去在意他人对自己的看法，但这个女孩对他的意义却有些不同。Eloise走了过来，然后抱住了他。Oswald的身体立刻僵住了，他并不习惯这样的拥抱，但他也不想显得非常的无礼，所以他回抱住了这个女孩。

“我叫 Eloise Persephone Nashton，这位先生，你的名字是什么呢？”她放开Oswald之后，开口问他。

“How polite，我的名字是Oswald Kapelput。”Oswald认为还是用他以前的姓氏比较好，以防有人去调查他。如果真的有人这么做了，他们只能在报纸上找到Oswald C. Kapelput在一所中学排练的罗密欧与朱丽叶中扮演莫西多。“那么像你这样漂亮的小姑娘在课余时间都喜欢做什么呢？”

Eloise思考了一会儿。

“我喜欢画画和做菜。噢！我也非常喜欢电子游戏，如果你们两个也想玩游戏的话，我这里有三个游戏手柄。”她回答。

“听起来是个不错的主意，但是我必须提醒你，我非常擅长玩游戏。”Edward说。

“他说的没错，如果我不设法让他上床睡觉的话他能玩上一整晚。”Oswald说着笑了起来，Bethany也在一边微笑。

“有其兄必有其妹。”

Eloise邀请了她的哥哥与男朋友去她的房间。这房间是淡紫色与粉色相间的，里面摆放着很多毛绒动物玩具。在她大大的箱式电视前放着一个懒人沙发。Eloise将自己桌子前的椅子搬了过来，放在豆袋椅旁。Oswald坐在椅子上，Edward坐在他旁边的地上，Eloise则坐在豆袋椅上。他们挑了一款赛车游戏。尽管Oswald努力保持自己的平常心，但是他还是克制不住内心想赢的欲望，然而他糟糕的游戏技术并不能满足他的欲望。

晚饭是墨西哥玉米卷饼，Edward的最爱。

到现在为止，一切都进展的不错。当Bethany和Oswald正在谈论当地时装的时候，John 把鸡蛋都划拉到自己盘子里。

“那么Ed，我听说你现在正在搞科学研究还是什么东西的。Eloise现在在学生联合国参加活动，她代表中国，这可是里面最大的一个。”John说着，而Eloise脸红了。

“是日本！爸爸。”

“好吧，是日本。但她做的可不止这些！她还去疗养院当了志愿者。”

“这么说来，Ed也在一所非常有声望的医院得到了表彰。”Oswald突然插话，虽然他故意省略了所谓的“表彰”实际上是一份精神正常的鉴定书，而他提到的医院则是阿卡姆精神病院，但这就是他们生活（but c'est la vie），表彰终究是表彰。如果说Oswald只善于做一件事的话，那就是吹捧Edward。尽管有时候Edward自己都不喜欢自己，但是Oswald总能给予他们两人足够的赞美。

“哼？你又是谁？Ed的商业伙伴还是什么？”John提问了，Oswald忍住了自己翻白眼的冲动。John当然该死的知道他是谁，但他拒绝承认这一点让Oswald和Edward都觉得受到了冒犯。

“我是Oswald，你儿子深爱的那个人，当然，我也爱他，我们彼此深爱。”虽然Oswald很想大声的指责作为一个父亲，John有多么的糟糕，但是他所犯的错误还不值得他去计较，所以他打算暂时将自己的满腹牢骚咽回去。

“他玩赛车游戏玩的很好，甚至比我还要好点。”Eloise突然开口，贴心的Eloise，她想要在争执发生前制止。因为她可不想这么快就和自己的哥哥Ed道别，再说了，Oswald已经答应了她如果他们明天还在这里，就会带她去购物。

Eloise Persephone Nashton，今年九岁（将近十岁）。她有五英尺高以及一双和哥哥一样的棕色眼睛。她的兴趣爱好有：画画，动物玩偶以及游泳。她是在Edward离开家之后被怀上的，John和Bethany把她当做另一个让一切回归正轨的机会。Eloise总是能够得到她想要，不过她并不是一个令人操心的孩子，也从不索要过多。当她被告知Edward将要回家的时候，内心还是有些紧张，因为当她妈妈努力夸赞Ed的时候她的父亲却截然相反。

但不管怎么说，这位年轻的小姑娘还是对自己的哥哥十分敬畏。尽管曾被警方逮捕过，但没有人能否认他的才智。是的，她知道Edward是个罪犯，当地的图书馆里有从哥谭运来的报纸。最开始的时候Eloise只是很好奇她哥哥生活的城市到底是什么样的，她没想到会发现自己的哥哥是一个抢劫犯。当她了解到关于“The Riddler”和“Ed Nygma”的事情之后，这个谜团就很轻易的被解开了。她的哥哥曾经杀了人，但是这并不代表着她的父母需要知道这件事。

晚饭过后，Eloise和Oswald一起把盘子洗干净，而Edward在旁边帮他们把洗好的餐具擦干。

“在家里我从来都不指望他能帮忙做点家务什么的，这次多亏了你。”Edward向Bethany抱怨，她轻声笑了起来，而Oswald悄悄翻了个白眼。

“一顿美味的晚餐总是很有说服力的。”Bethany笑着说。

“这倒是事实，实际上Ed总是把他做的饭当做和我讨价还价的筹码。”Oswald赞同了Bethany的话。

“不过我怀疑它们到底有没有效果，你看起来太瘦了。”Bethany对Oswald说。

Oswald迅速地洗完了碗，然后与Bethany一起去品尝红酒，留下这对兄妹单独相处。

“你喜欢谜语吗？”Eloise问到，Edward抬起头去看她。

“你可以这么说吧，怎么了？你有一个不错的谜语？”Edward问。

“什么东西有很多钥匙（键盘），却不能打开任何一扇门？（What has many keys, but can't even open a single door）”

Edward当然知道答案，但是他想给的妹妹一个向自己炫耀的机会，所以，他只是耸了耸肩，表示自己不知道答案。 Eloise嘴角的微笑的弧度变大了。

“答案是钢琴！你明白了吧？”在自己哥哥擅长的游戏上击败他，让Eloise看起来开心极了。

当Nashton兄妹俩正在愉快的聊天的时候，Oswald正站在外面的走廊与Bethany讨论着她的花儿们。走廊正对着的门是属于客厅的，John打电话的声音从那里传来。

“是，Ed回来在家过周末。他现在终于把自己打扮的没那么蠢了，但是很显然他现在打算做个娘娘腔同性恋什么的，我猜多半是因为他找不到任何愿意嫁给他的正经女人。”这个年长的男人这么说。

Oswald曾保证过他一定会非常有礼貌，但是他是在无法忍受有人这样侮辱他的爱人。他咽下杯中的红酒，走进了客厅，然后一把拿过John手中的电话，将通话结束。

“有事吗？”John不耐烦地问。

“是的，有事。我希望你能对你的儿子尊重点。”Oswald简短的回答。

John一把抓过他的衬衫领口，语气不善“你可没资格告诉我怎么过我自的生活。Ed虽然很蠢，但我肯定他离家前绝对不是个同性恋。”

比起在这里将John一刀捅死，Oswald还是想选择一种更委婉的方式结束这一切。

“Eloise，过来一下。我有个问题想问你。”Oswald大声的说。于是John在Eloise进来之前，放下了Oswald。Oswald想了想打算在Eloise面前扮演一个好叔叔的形象，当然，是出于对某人的厌恶。

“我们明天去购物怎么样？我们可以帮对方挑几件衣服，或者一整套都行。”Oswald提议“我相信你的父母都不会介意你少上一天课。”

\----

早上6：10分的时候Eloise就醒了，她悄悄的来到了自己以前的卧室。

地上的衣服像是被人撕扯过后一样，皱皱巴巴的散落在各处。Oswald蜷缩在一起，头枕在Edward的大腿上。由于他们现在都身无寸缕，Eloise能非常清楚地看到他们身上的吻痕与淤青。

“Eddie, Oswald现在已经是早上啦！”Eloise欢快地叫醒了他们。

“现在还没有到八点吧？”Oswald发出一阵哼哼。

“嗯，是-”

“回床上去吧，等我们准备出发了会叫醒你的。”当听到门关上了以后，Oswald捏了捏Edward的腿。（Oswald rutted against Ed’s leg）

“Eddie，我睡不着。”他低声说。

“我们现在在假期，你应该给自己放松放松，然后回床上睡觉去。”Edward打了一个哈欠。

“或者你也可以选择让我进来。”

Edward的眼睛眨了眨。通常，Oswald早上醒来的时候脾气都不太好，不过他倒是挺喜欢这点的。

“这也能帮你睡个好觉。”Oswald又添了一句。他撸动了几下自己的阝月|茎，然后轻松地分开了Edward的臀部。Edward轻轻地颤抖了一下，而Oswald把他的举动看做了无声的同意。Oswald的阴茎顺利的进入了Edward，看起来即使是刚从梦中清醒，他依旧无比渴望Oswald。

“Oz-”Edward吸了一口气，而Oswald能感觉到那股诱人的热气。他扭动着自己的臀部，感受着Edward的颤抖。他们保持着一个不紧不慢的速度，还带着睡意的大脑使得他们不能进行更加快速的活动。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，我正需要这个。”Oswald把头埋在Edward的颈间，对他小声说。他们依偎在彼此的怀里，当Oswald一次次轻柔地进入又离开Edward时，他发出了细微的呻吟。他的大脑因为睡意而无法集中注意力，只能感觉到Oswald带给他的满足感。他们继续保持着这个节奏，直到一阵急促的呜咽声后，Oswald填满了Edward。感觉到自己已经变软的阝月|茎，Oswald将自己抽离了Edward的臀部。

“不如我们把闹钟设在九点，这样的话我们有充足的的两个小时十分钟时间来睡觉。”Edward打了一个呵欠，Oswald抓住了他的手，然后带着睡意点了点头，没过多久，他就进入了梦乡。

几个小时之后，Edward坐在他妈妈的小型货车上调整着座椅。

“Eddie，你也要和我们一起！？”Eloise大叫了一声，而Oswald在旁边笑了笑。

“他当然和我们一起了，我们还可以说服他让我们打扮他。我觉得他穿裙子的样子应该不错。”Oswald回答，而这个小女孩立刻咯咯地笑了起来，轻轻地推了推Oswald。

“我想你知道我自己有手，我能把这些裙子都脱下来。”Edward坐在自己的座位上评论道，而Oswald转了转他的眼睛。

“我……我能坐在副驾驶的位子上吗？这样你就可以在后座吧腿伸直了。”Eloise问Oswald，她不想失去这个和哥哥坐在一起的机会。

“我觉得没什么问题。不过，这就意味着你必须帮我们选选商店了。不要担心拒绝Ed的建议，他觉得自己什么时候都是对的。”Oswald上车的时候打趣道，Eloise在副驾驶的位子上做好了。

在家乡的小镇上开车要比在哥谭市里开车要轻松很多。这里的人看起来要更关心周围的人一点，他们遵守红绿灯的指示，在该停车的时候停车。最后，他们到达了Daisy，一个当地的精品商店。Eloise瞪大了自己的双眼。

“妈妈说只有有钱人才会来这个商店，我们经常来这里逛逛，但从来没有在这里买过东西。”她说。

“那么今天就是你的幸运日了！”Oswald回答她。在进入商店之前，这对夫夫交换了一个轻柔的吻。当Eloise正在和Ed谈话的时候，Oswald并没有在认真听，他直奔主题到了店里。

“你们将来要准备结婚吗？”Eloise问。这并不是一个奇怪的假设，普通人在交往过一段时间后就会结婚。但显然Oswald与Edward都不是普通人。

“我不太确定。我现在确实很爱他，并且无论有没有结婚，我也会一直爱下去的。”Edward回答了这个问题。Eloise在提出另一个问题之前，找了一些短袖出来。她还从未接触过这样爱上与自己性别相同的人。

“那宝宝呢？你们打算要一个吗？”

“好奇心，我喜欢人类天性中的这一部分。现在，我们两个人都没有这个想法，不过或许有一天我们会改变主意。鉴于我和Oswald都是男人，我想到时候我们大概只能去收养或者选择找人代孕一个。”

“代孕？”

“就是有人帮我们怀一个孩子，但是我想如果那天真的到了，我们会更希望选择收养一个。”

Oswald没有注意到他们谈论的话题，他正在看他们挑选的东西。Eloise买了三条裙子，四条裤子和一些饰品。Edward买了一件非常好看的带着纽扣的短袖以及一个怀表，而Oswald只听到几段两人购物过程中零零碎碎的对话。

购物结束后，他们决定来一点冰淇淋。这对夫夫一起分享了一个沾着焦糖酱的咖啡味冰淇淋的时候，而Eloise愉快地吃掉了一个有着小熊橡皮糖的果味彩虹冰淇淋以及一个小棉花糖。

“你们两个会做噩梦吗？”这个年轻的女孩问。Oswald只能耸耸肩，因为他的嘴里塞满了冰淇淋。

“你为什么会这么问？”Edward突然有点感兴趣。

“因为我昨晚半夜口渴醒来的时候听到好像有人在痛苦的叫着。”她解释到，而那个矮个子的男人差点将嘴里的冰淇淋吐出来，Ed的眼睛稍稍变大了点。

“嗯，额，是的，噩梦。”他被自己呛到了。

“梦都非常奇怪，你梦到了什么？”

Oswald和Edward都一下沉默了，他们两人都在思考该怎么说个谎。

“Ed和我当时处在一个非常特殊的情况下，尽管我们都很费力，但是最后还是坚持下来了（这里原文是“Ed and I were in a sticky situation. It was really hard but we persevered.”其中的sticky有黏的意思，然后hard还有硬的意思，什么硬就不用说了吧~）”Oswald这样解释到。而Edward遮住嘴来掩饰自己的笑容，他很庆幸自己的妹妹在这方面并不是很聪明。

~

因为这是Bethany的生日，同时Eloise的生日也快到了，所以他们决定在屋后的花园里吃一些中餐外卖。Eloise通常情况下看起来都很开心，但今天她表现的有些沮丧。

“发生什么事了吗？”Edward蹲下来，让自己能够平视她。

“我……我听到爸爸和妈妈在吵架，他说妈妈是废物，还说，说希望你永远都别回来。”她抽抽搭搭地，眼泪落了下来“他，他还说，你和Oswald对我有不好的影响。”

Edward感觉到全身的血液都在沸腾。那些童年的惨剧混合着愤怒融通洪水般向他涌来，在Oswald的手触碰到他肩膀之前，他没有意识到自己全身都僵住了。他的大脑现在被一些疯狂的想法占据着，他想象着缓慢且痛苦地折磨自己的父亲。

“回神，Ed！”Oswald的声音打破了寂静，将Edward从思维里拉了出来。他手上拿着的酱油瓶已经被自己捏碎了，盐分渗入了被划破的皮肤带来阵阵痛意。Eloise飞快地冲进房子去拿绷带。

“Oswald，我想我要去杀了那个家伙。我们真的应该把我们的工具带来的，我不太想用厨房里的那些刀具。”Edward说，他的眼里有些黑暗的东西在蠢蠢欲动。

“我同意你的想法，相信我。”Oswald喜欢直视Edward的黑暗面。Oswald会因为他浑身沾着鲜血，如同狩猎者一样凝视着自己而感到兴奋。（Covered in blood and staring at Oswald like he was prey, it really got Oswald’s engine revving. ）“但这不值得。你远比他强大地多，他只是泥里的爬虫，而你是森林里的蟒蛇。”

Bethany和Eloise从屋子里出来帮Edward处理伤口，而Oswald独自走进厨房为自己打算倒点酒，这注定会是漫长的一夜。他以前所未有的速度喝完了第一杯，接着又给自己倒上了一杯。

“你把杯子弄得太响了。”John说。Oswald看了他一眼。

“别跟我说话。”他低声说。

“你什么意思？”

“我说了，别和我说话，而你现在还在这样做。（I said do not speak to me, which you’re still doing.）”

“你就是个给别人免费操的小婊子，一副娘兮兮的样子。真不知道Ed看上你哪点。”

这个黑头发的男人把红酒杯在橱柜上打碎，将玻璃的柄当做刀一样直直捅进了John的脖子。血液从他的气管处涌出，发出咕噜的声响。在意识到自己做了什么之后，Oswald抓着John的手腕，将他带到了车库。现在已经没有办法回头了，这个家伙必须死。Oswald用美工刀划开了John的喉咙，同时在心底祈祷这位家庭主妇对谋杀方面的事一窍不通，这样她就会以为这一切都是这个男人自己干的。将美工刀放进了John颤抖的手中，Oswald跑回楼上将染血的衣服换了下来。

“我必须说，这些蛋卷要比家里自己做的那些要好吃一点。”Edward一边说着，一边将这个圆柱形的炸物放进烤鸭酱里沾了沾。

“是的，爸爸非常喜欢它们。真遗憾他今天必须去上班。”Eloise对此作出评价。而Oswald在一边有些不安地摆弄着他的筷子。

“我真的很开心你回来了，Eddie，你让这个生日变得更加特别。”Bethany说着，握住了他的手。Edward笑了笑，这正是他一直以来想要拥有的家人。

在送过礼物与分享过蛋糕之后，Oswald早早地借口离开了。Edward跟着他上了楼。

“Os，发生什么事了吗？你——”他注意到了那些沾血的衣服。他的眼睛瞪大了，但是又立刻反应过来发生了什么事。“他没有去上班，对吧？”

“这是他应得的。这个家伙是个糟糕的父亲，糟糕的家伙。没有他，她们会过得更好。”

“说的真好听，但是我们还是要在这里待上一晚，你有什么计划吗？”Edward开口问道。他脑子里的那个逻辑学家正在思考一个让他们脱离谋杀指控的计划。

Oswald向他解释了接下来的打算：他们离开之后，Oswald会在一个加油站的公共电话亭假装是John的老板打电话回去，表示“John最近的状态不太好”。给Bethany一个暗示，让她在发现自己丈夫自杀之后不会太过困惑。

但显然Oswald和Edward没有将天气问题纳入考虑的范围之内。

~

在哥谭，只有两种天气，阴天和下着雨的阴天。所以说这两个男人并不是很习惯冰雹。当那些冰块击打在屋顶时，Oswald在房间里来回踱步。

“在这里每多呆一秒，我就离被抓住更进一步。你希望我们的性爱生活被削减到在每周一次的探监过程中进行吗？”他带着怒气低声说道。Edward在回答前稍微想象了一下那种场景。

“我从来没在这种天气里开过车。现在，冷静下来，我的小鸟。天气预报说了，这场冰雹会在一个小时内结束，现在我们需要做的就是耐心等待。”

面对这种糟糕的天气，Nashtons一家自有应对方法。这个方法当Bethany还是个小姑娘的时候就已经在使用了。当第一场雨/冰雹/雪落下来的时候，应急工具箱会从车库里的指定存放位置被拿到房子里来。执行这项任务的一般是最年轻的Nashton，在现在看来，就是Eloise。

Eloise走进了车库，打开了灯。John就躺在那里。身体已经僵直但是还尚未开始腐烂。她注意到了他手中的美工刀，但她也同时注意到John的脖子上有两道伤口。这个年轻的姑娘拿起工具箱，然后关上灯跑回了房子。

她在上楼去找她哥哥之前，将工具箱放在了沙发上。房间的门是打开着的，所以她溜了进去然后关上了身后的门。

“我知道你做了什么。”

这是这两个男人最不想听到的话。

“我们不太明白你的意思。”Edward这样回答。

“爸爸。他脖子上有两道伤口，也就是说，不论怎样，这都绝对不是他自己造成的。”

这两个男人都僵住了。

“Eddie—”Eloise冲着他说：“我知道你在哥谭做的事情，我知道关于谜—”

“不准说那个名字！”Oswald尖声说。Edward笑了，Oswald的反应娱乐到了他，让他几乎忘记了Eloise说的话。

“所以这对我们来说意味着什么？我猜你打算把关于我们的事去告诉妈妈。”Edward问她。

“如果你们答应我一个要求，我就会保守这个秘密。”她说。一个协议，Oswald在这方面比Edward要更好一点。

“我想去哥谭。让我和你们一起走吧。”

“你来哥谭过一个周末怎么样？”

“一个夏天！”

“一周加一个圣诞节。”

“成交！”

当风暴终于离开后，男孩们也上车准备离开了。

“我真的很高兴见到你Eddie，还有你，Oswald！”Bethany开心地说着，给了他们每人一个拥抱。然后Eloise也拥抱了他们。当她用手臂抱住Oswald的时候，他低下头悄声告诉Eloise他已经让Edward给她发了电子票。

当他们终于上路的时候，Edward将自己空着的手放进了Oswald的手中。

“是时候回哥谭了。没有温馨的家庭时光和无尽的拥抱了，接下来我们就要回归刀口舔血的亡命生活了。

“除此之外我也没什么想要的了。”


End file.
